destruction ala wufei
by Pixeh Pixeh Pixeh
Summary: um.. my first fanfiction. a bit crap actually. only 2 of the g-boys survive. lots of revenge and an almost rape. not based on series.


This is my first piece of fanfiction and is only in existence because of extensive boredom. It's pure crap, but it's what happens when you have too much time on you hands. I love Wufei so that might explain it somewhat. He's the only g-boy who isn't gay!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my soul. Actually, come to think of it, I think I sold that…  
  
"INJUSTICE! You cheat!" Wufei glared angrily at duo.  
  
"…"  
  
Quatre translated for Trowa, "actually he won fair and square."  
  
"If I don't win, then it's injustice! INJUSTICE!!!!!"  
  
Duo danced stupidly and sang "I won! I won! I won! Woofy sucks at chess! I rock at everything!" he pointed at Wufei and sang "you suck! You suck!"  
  
"….."  
  
"Don't point your fingers at crazy people duo." Again Quatre translated for his silent partner.  
  
Duo meanwhile is still singing and dancing.  
  
"INJUSTIIIIIIIIIIIICE! " The Chinese pilot jumped duo and tore at his hair. " I'll rip your braid off you baka!"  
  
At this point Heero walked into the room. "Cool. Whats going on?"  
  
".."  
  
"Well duo suggested that Wufei and him play a game of chess. Wufei was winning, but duo was hiding pieces up his sleeve, so Wufei lost. Now wufei's yelling injustice and trying to kill duo." The trusty translator has to catch up with his breath after this.  
  
"How did you fit all that into 2 dots?" came Heero's baffled reply.  
  
"…………."  
  
"I do my best."  
  
"Oh." At this point Heero Moves away from Quatre and Trowa who are starting to make out.  
  
Wufei looks at Trowa while still banging Duo's head on the floor, having ripped off his braid. "I thought you said he won fair and square?"  
  
"……"  
  
" I lied. I knew you'd beat him up. It's funny." Quatre giggled girlishly at Trowa's total lack of repent.  
  
"Wufei, can you stop it now? Duo's face has gone kinda flat… not very sexy." Heero didn't sound too worried, but he was however getting bored.  
  
Wufei looked at duo's now flat face and decided he'd done enough damage. Ok. If you insist. But I warn you. This is I not mad." He Let go of duo's head reluctantly and stood up. He Shook Duo's braid at the other g-boys. "But I'm keeping this. He he he… " With that he walked out the room laughing evilly.  
  
"Weird." The other boys said all at once.  
  
"Quick guys! We have another mission!" Quatre was impatient. He couldn't find the others and this mission couldn't wait.  
  
Duo and Heero emerged from behind the sofa looking sheepish.  
  
"Where's Wufei?" duo said, tugging nervously at his braid.  
  
Wufei walked through the door." did someone say mission?"  
  
"Me!" Quatre waved his hand in the air.  
  
Wufei cast down his eyes. " I cannot go. I am not worthy of nakatu's power. When I have earned the right to pilot the great nakatu, then I may participate in missions."  
  
"…" Trowa asked.  
  
" Yeah, how are you gonna earn the right?" Quatre elaborated.  
  
"I am going to kill someone. With my own skills, not Nakatu's."  
  
"Who're you gonna kill?" Heero wondered nervously. Wufei had proved time and time again that he would readily attack the team and Heero feared for the safety of the Gundam pilots.  
  
Wufei looked slyly at pilots. "I don't know yet. Beside, you are not to be trusted. This is my destiny."  
  
"Okie dokie!" Quatre seemed satisfied with this answer  
  
" Hey duo. Didn't I rip off your braid?" Wufei narrowed his eyes at duo who was inspecting his hair for split ends.  
  
"Um.." duo gulped nervously and whimpered as he ran and hid behind Heero. " This is anime! Anything can happen!"  
  
"Weaklings! " Wufei screamed before running out the house.  
  
"…"  
  
"Yeah, whats his problem? I wonder if…YEEEOW!" Quatre Screeched as he got tripped up by duo and Heero who were rolling around on the floor making out.  
  
*************  
  
Heero limped through the rubble, as best he could with his broken leg. "How the hell did it happen? How could you let it?" he punched Trowa in the face with such force that the heavyarms pilot was sent reeling. Picking himself up he spat blood and grabbed Heero by the arms.  
  
"Control yourself! I've lost someone to you know! We're not gonna be able to help duo if we don't work together. Now just shut the fuck up and let me carry Duo to the infirmary." Trowa roared back.  
  
Heero looked at Quatre's limp body lying on the ground then met Trowa 's eyes.  
  
Trowa looked away as a tear rolled down his cheek. " It's too late for him now. We have to leave him."  
  
"But surely…"  
  
"I said leave him! He'll only weigh us down and make the journey slower. Besides, he's beyond help. " Trowa picked up duo's bloody body and carried it out the door.  
  
Heero said a prayer for Quatre, then picked up an automatic rifle and limped after Trowa, casting a last look at Quatre as he closed the door.  
  
"Duo! What happened? What do you remember? You have to tell us!" Trowa was almost crying with grief and anger and frustration as he shook the braided pilot. Duo lay covered in bandages in the hospital bed.  
  
"Hey Trowa! Lay off him! He's only just regained conciouseness. The doctor said he's in shock. He can't be forced right now."  
  
"Can I just remind you that Quatre is dead! Wufei's been gone for two weeks now, and duo's been in a coma that long. The sooner we find out how this happened and who did it the sooner I can destroy them!" by now Trowa was weeping openly.  
  
Heero's eyes softened and he walked over to comfort the distressed pilot. " Listen, I'm not gonna say that I know how you feel, cause I don't. But I know you miss him. And I know that you want revenge. But right now, that's something that'll have to wait. Right now, the important thing is that duo gets healthy again." Heero held on to Trowa shoulders and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Understand?"  
  
"Yeah, I do. I'm just angry. I'm gonna go to…" he waved his hand at the window and walked out. Heero sighed. As soon as they had got duo to hospital, Trowa had run back into the burning building and fetched Quatre's body. Then like a madman he had tried to resuscitate him. Although Trowa had known Quatre was dead long before, he had tried. Heero hadn't been able to understand it then and he didn't now. About 3 days later, they had had Quatre buried in a cemetery not far from their home. Every day since then, at least a couple of times a day, Trowa had gone and sat next to his lover's grave. Last week he had sat there for 7 hours talking to the marble headstone. He had only left when Heero dragged him away. Heero sighed again and walked over to where duo was lying.  
  
"Duo darling?"  
  
"Yes Heero?" croaked duo. He had 5 broken bones and 10 broken ribs. He had received a blow to the head that left him in a two-week coma. He was weak, like a child almost in the way he lifted his eyes up to Heero.  
  
"Duo, do you know what happened? Please, try to tell me. We need to know who did this to you."  
  
Sighing, duo twisted his head round and looked out the window at the rain pelting down.  
  
"I need to sleep."  
  
"But duo…"  
  
"Tired, so tired." With that duo let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Within minutes his breathing had mellowed and a look of peace had stolen across his face. Heero got up to walk to the door. He reached it and was about to close it when he thought he heard a sigh. Turning around, he saw that duo had tears in his eyes.  
  
"Find…Wufei."  
  
Heero nodded and closed the door. Looking back later, he wished he hadn't dismissed this as hallucination talking. He wished he had taken these words seriously.  
  
*************  
  
"I see it went off. What I don't see, are results. This wasn't supposed to happen. I paid you what you asked for, why didn't it work?"  
  
"Wrong. You didn't pay me half of what I asked for."  
  
"Are you a crazy woman? I told you. That's the one thing you're not getting. I would rather give up my own life than not have the satisfaction of seeing the look on his face when I destroy him. People without souls, as you well know, can't show emotion. I want to see them. Fears, anger, hate and betrayal. You can have his soul when I'm done with it."  
  
You paid me half, I gave you half. One is dead, what more did you want?"  
  
"One dead isn't good enough! You know that. They were both supposed to die! I had a plan goddammit!"  
  
"Don't you see? It's better this way. The other one will have to live with the fear, the hurt. He knows that you will come back to finish him. He is living in constant fear. And he is back in the dark land. His people will never know. He will have one glorious moment of consciousness, I will make sure of it, just enough to see your face. Then he will die."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Very much so darling. One lovely moment of awareness, then, only slow painful death."  
  
*************  
  
Dark. So dark. Duo was swimming in the dark. It was cold as well. His head felt like it was slowly getting bigger. No. Not bigger. It was just slowly coming apart. Turning like gas and drifting away from all the other parts of itself. Thoughts were hard to keep. They slipped through….. slipped through his mind like grains of sand through ones fingers. It was so easy…so easy to just… just what? Duo struggled to remember what he was thinking. So easy to just fall asleep. Tired, so tired. So easy to sleep. But he mustn't. Why? He tried to remember why it was so important that he didn't sleep. For ages he thought while his head just drifted. Because he'd never wake up. Heero. Who was Heero? Darling. Heero was…. Too hard. He must stay for Heero. Even though Heero wasn't anybody right now. Just stay awake. But so… tired. So tired. Sleep. Need… sleep…  
  
*************  
  
"I'm so sorry Heero. We thought we had him back, but he slipped back into his coma last night. I'll leave you alone. The doctor said that if you talk to him, he might hear. We never know with comas. Just press the buzzer for assistance." As the girl walked away Heero thought, * wow. That girl cant be older than 17 and yet, here she is unfazed by death. Then again she has to face it every day. * Her name was Aliciana, and she had been duo's nurse for the last 2 and a half weeks. She had become a nurse when her father and brothers were killed during the war. She had been 14. She told Heero that although she couldn't be helped, she felt it her duty to help others, so that they wouldn't have to lose like she had. It made Heero bitter. All these lives destroyed by war. It wasn't only the people who died whose lives were ruined. Often the people who had to stay alive went through more pain and suffering than the ones who were killed. Aliciana had become a friend to Heero. She was a pretty Chinese girl, with dark black almost bluish hair that was always worn in a low pony and black eyes. If Heero were straight he almost definitely would have been tempted. But he wasn't, and sometimes he got the impression that Aliciana resented the fact. More than once he had looked into her eyes and had seen longing there. For some strange reason Heero also felt that he knew Aliciana from before, or he had seen her before. When questioned she had just said that maybe Heero had met her twin brother. "He said he met the Gundam pilots before the war claimed him. He looked a lot like me." Heero felt that he would have remembered him though.  
  
*************  
  
"Heero? Sorry to interrupt, you look lost in your thoughts." Aliciana giggled and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
" Would you believe me if I told you that I was thinking of you?"  
  
"Why Heero, I didn't know you cared!" Aliciana teasingly giggled back.  
  
Sighing Heero looked away. "Aliciana, I don't. It wouldn't ever work out. Do you even know anything about me? No."  
  
Aliciana rushed over and knelt before Heero, holding his hands between hers. "Of course it would work out. You don't really love him, you're confused. And I know plenty about you."  
  
"Oh yes? Then how old am I? Answer me that!"  
  
" Why, you're the perfect age. 3 years older than me. I am 18 so you must be 21."  
  
Stunned, Heero looked at Aliciana in a new light. Her eyes had glazed over and she was obviously not seeing anything right now. She was in some sort of trance. "Ali, I am 17 and a half." Then he added, "how tall am I?"  
  
"The perfect height. 5 inches taller than I. I am 5 foot 6 so you must 6 foot 1."  
  
" Ali! I am an inch taller than you are! And just barely." Now convinced that Aliciana had made him into a perfect man he continued his barrage of questions.  
  
" What colour is my hair?"  
  
"As black as midnight."  
  
"Wrong. Dark brown if that. What colour are my eyes?"  
  
" Your eyes? They are of purple so dark that they look black."  
  
" Ali. My eyes are dark blue. Come here." Heero held out his arms to the girl and readily she allowed herself to be embraced. " My dear Ali, I would not have been able to cope without you, but you are just a friend. I hope to god that you find your perfect man. I am not him."  
  
Aliciana withdrew from him and pushed him away from her. Angry fire burned in those glittering eyes of hers. " You are wrong there. You are perfect for me. Your longhaired lover will die soon, and then you are going to wish you had me to comfort you. Well I don't want you any more. Enjoy your brain dead baka while he lasts!" she fled the room, and Heero was left wondering why his life panned out so much like a soap opera.  
  
*************  
  
" I see you are finally starting to keep your promises. Well, I like the added extra. That was a nice touch."  
  
"I assume you are referring to the girl at the hospital. Yes, I thought that would please you."  
  
"Where on earth did you find her? Is it a resurrection spell, or a clone? Whatever it is, it's working well."  
  
"Actually something quite different. I made her. She looks and acts and has all the emotions of your dead baby sister, but really, she's a totally different person. Or was. Now however, she's exactly the same. She even has her old soul back. It's called a summoning spell. I believed you used a similar one to get me here."  
  
"Will I be able to see her. Meet her again?"  
  
" Yes. She has been fully informed of your actual existence. She told me to tell you that she misses you dearly and that death was hell without you. Excuse the pun. Actually I believe she's ever so slightly pissed. After all, she did shoot her family and hang herself once she thought you had been killed. I can understand."  
  
"Yes well, the Chang twins will meet again, and this time we will set the world alight!"  
  
*************  
  
"Love, it's getting cold. You had better leave me and go inside."  
  
"I cannot leave you. You are my everything. Why won't you come back to me? Please?"  
  
The speaker gave a quite chuckle. "Now darling. You know that that is quite impossible. I can't come back. You are going to have to carry on your life without me. Forget me. There will be others."  
  
" I could never do that! I could never forget you. There won't be any other."  
  
" Do you really want me back? So bad you will do anything?"  
  
"Yes! Yes darling, anything!"  
  
" There… there is a way. It is hard, and dangerous, but there is a way."  
  
" Tell me love. Tell me and I'll do anything!"  
  
" Ok. Come, sit next to me and I'll tell you everything you need to know."  
  
*************  
  
" Aliciana?" Heero moved towards the young girl, who was sitting on a bench in the cemetery looking out towards the sea. "Ali? I'm sorry about that fight we had earlier. I was a jerk." Dusk was slowly moving in, and the sky was the most wondrous shade of inky red. She stood up and the silhouette of Aliciana was one of the most beautiful things Heero had ever seen. There was a quick breeze and her hair was whipped about her body. She looked so different in normal clothes. So much more… stunning. "Ali? Answer me please." she turned her head, and gazed straight into Heero's eyes. With her faced turned Heero could see that she was talking. She must have been doing it very quietly, because even with the wind Heero could not hear her. Then she raised her voice.  
  
" Heeeeeeerooooo. Come and help me Heero. I know that you did not mean to hurt me. You were confused. Heeeeeeeeroooooo."  
  
Slowly she turned around so that she faced Heero and started to walk. But instead of walking towards him, she was slowly edging backwards. All to suddenly Heero realised that she was right on the edge of the cliff. The hospital had chosen this spot for the cemetery because it was supposed to be peaceful, and the waves from the ocean were supposed to relax grievous family members. Unfortunatley it had also become a popular suicide spot, the sharp rocks being very effective.  
  
"Ali, what are you doing? Come, come away from the edge. You might hurt yourself."  
  
" Heero, do you want to save me? Because you can. I know a way you can save me." She tuned this into a song and started to sing softly, " I know a way you can save me, save me, save me. I know a way you can save me, will you save me now?"  
  
" How? How! Just tell me how and I'll do it. But don't jump."  
  
" Kiss me."  
  
Blinking with shock Heero stopped and stared at her, stunned. "What?"  
  
" Kiss me, and I won't jump. Kiss me and if you still don't want me, then I'll leave you alone. But for now, kiss me!"  
  
By now she was right on the edge. When he saw Heero hesitate she spread her arms wide and leant back. Then, she started to fall. In a split second Heero had run to the edge of the cliff and grabbed her around the waist.  
  
" I said I'd do it!" then, with passion born of terror, he kissed her. At first her eyes opened wide with terror and fright, then she answered his kiss. Both were hungry for passion. Soon she was ripping at his shirt.  
  
"Take me Heero! Right here and right now! I knew all along that you were the one for me. You will be my saviour. Without this one act of love I will die again!"  
  
If this statement confused Heero he didn't show it. Her desperation seemed to spur him on. Now both of them were kissing passionately. Gently Heero lowered her to the ground. As he did so he opened his eyes for the first time and looked at her. Her dark eyes pleaded with him.  
  
"What is the matter? Don't you love me?"  
  
He let go of her and did up his top and fly. Seemingly ashamed, he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off the ground. His shame quickly turned to anger as he led her roughly back to the hospital.  
  
" No, I don't love you, you conniving bitch. You know very well who I love."  
  
She pulled out of his grasp and darted away so that there was an oak tree between them.  
  
"Oh yes." She replied mockingly. "The brain dead coma patient. Well I'm sure he will send you his love from the grave. For he will be dead before the day is out. You could have at least given me what I wanted. You have to give it to me!" she ran back to him and with surprising strength pushed him to the ground. As he went down his head hit a tree root. Then she kicked him hard in the head, and he felt consciousness fading. Sitting on his chest so he couldn't move she started once again to undo his trousers.  
  
" You should have given it to me willingly, now I will have to take it. It won't be pleasant Heero. But I did ask you and warn you." Satisfied that she had his trousers off enough to do what she had to do, she stood above him and took off her own underwear.  
  
"Having sex almost fully clothed seems a bit ridiculous, but I'm pressed for time." She lowered herself on top of him and was about to guide his penetration when a voice rang out behind them.  
  
"Tien! What the fuck are you doing?" Aliciana screamed and scrambled away from Heero's limp body.  
  
"Is that you my brother?" came her shaky voice.  
  
"I hope I am not your brother, and I hope you are not my sister if this is how you act. What the hell are you doing?" Wufei stood above the trembling girl who now stood with her back against the oak tree.  
  
"It is Matheis. I found a way to bring him back! Be happy for me brother, for he is the only man apart from you I ever loved!" she reached out her arms and pleaded with Wufei with her eyes.  
  
"That man is evil. He was not good for you. When I killed him I meant him to stay dead. And how is raping innocent men going to bring back that scum from the depths of hell?"  
  
Screaming, Tien ran to stand behind the tree once more. Peeking from behind she shouted, " I needed the soul of a virgin. But, I needed to take him to get it. It is complicated. I do not understand myself."  
  
"And how did you figure that Heero is a virgin?" Wufei was staring at his sister with a confused yet hateful look on his face.  
  
" He told me. He told me he had been with duo for a year and has never been with another. That means he has not had intercourse with a female. Hence, virgin. He told me himself."  
  
" Sister! It shows weakness and inhumanity to take advantage or hurt someone while they are not conscious. Any way, did you know, dear sister, that as soon as I was finished killing the pilots I was going to send you back again? I know that Matheis knew it. He was using you!"  
  
By now the wind had worked up into almost a gale, and the siblings were standing with Heero's body between them. As Tien spoke raindrops started to fall from the sky.  
  
"If he was then you were too! At least he loves me! He doesn't think I'm just another weak obstacle. You never loved me. I did the one thing that I thought made all men love their women, but instead you left. I was so sick with loneliness that I shot everyone! And then I took my own life. You didn't even visit my grave. Thank you dear brother, for you made me see the light. And that light was brilliantly bright."  
  
" Oh so now your way to get what you want is rape. Then again it always was. I loved you before that day Tien. Afterwards I despised you for what you did to me. You were my sister. I did love you."  
  
" But not enough! I needed all your love. You were only willing to give me what your precious sorceress didn't want."  
  
" Thats not true! I loved you all I could, but you were selfish and weak. I tried my best to love you but it was hard."  
  
" You were arrogant and cruel but I still loved you. Rime and time again you proved to me just how cruel you could be!"  
  
"And when was this? I never raised a hand to you in my life. I never touched you!"  
  
" Did it ever occur to you dear brother that maybe I wanted you to touch me? To hold me? Just once, that would have been enough."  
  
"Well after the first time you tried to claim my love for yourself I couldn't have anything to do with you. It sickened me to look at you."  
  
" You will pay for not loving me you weak bastard!"  
  
Screeching like a hellcat, tien ran towards Wufei and jumped on his chest, clawing at his eyes. Wufei somehow managed to keep his balance but tottered away from the scene of the almost rape and managed to find himself at the scene of the almost suicide. Teetering very close to the edge, Wufei had to fall on his back to keep from toppling off the cliff. With a heave he pushed his sister off his chest, but immediately she started to beat at his face with her fist. He grabbed her hands and held onto them while he delivered 3 hard slaps to her face.  
  
"Control yourself! Show no weakness."  
  
" I will kill you Wufei, if it the last thing I have to do before my soul is burned." She wrenched free off his grasp and ran to the cliff edge again. Like an angel she spread her arms out and as she plunged off the edge, a brilliant streak of lightning struck, making her beautiful silhouette the last anyone saw of her. All Wufei could do was stare at were she used to be, while behind him the fateful oak tree burst into tremendous flames.  
  
*************  
  
" For gods sake. What happened here?" the speaker was a beautiful women wearing a full length black dress and a cape. Police squad cars and ambulances swarmed the scene even though it was only 200 metres to the hospital.  
  
"There were 3 people out her when an electrical storm struck. We have a body, and a coma, but one of them seems all right. Badly shake but alright." The young policemen looked at her through narrowed eyes. "Hey, you ain't a reporter are you? Cos that ain't no offic-I-al statement."  
  
" No, but I have reason to believe my husband was in there. I just want to know if he's ok. Could you tell me please?"  
  
"Well ma'am. Why don't you go see the ambulance men there, they gots the casualties." He pointed towards where 3 men seemed to be gathered around something lying on the ground. As she watched, they lifted it up and slid it into the ambulance, shutting the doors behind it.  
  
" Better hurry ma'am. I think they's gonna go soon."  
  
"Thank you." She sprinted over to the ambulance, her cape flying out behind her. Her hair was streaked out behind her in the wind and her bangs were pasted to her face by the wind.  
  
" Please! Stop! I think you might have my husband. He was in here earlier. Please help me."  
  
The medic looked uneasy and glanced at the man sitting in the ambulance.  
  
"Go ahead. It can't hurt."  
  
"Ok, ma'am. What did our husband look like? Roughly how old was he and did he have any distinguishing marks?"  
  
" He was young, 18 and had black hair. He didn't have any marks. He was pure and perfect."  
  
The medic grew even more uneasy and looked at the ground.  
  
"Ma'am, do you think you might be able to I identify his body?"  
  
" Body? No. No, he can't be dead." She was stunned and the look of horror did nothing to make the medic more comfortable.  
  
"Ma'am, we pulled a body off the rocks below the cliff" as he said this he guided her round to the back of the ambulance. " We believe he was thrown off the edge when the lightning struck the ground." he opened the door, and lying there beneath a clean white sheet was the body of Wufei. His torso was bandaged but she knew that it was actually torn and bloodied. His face was filled with a look of utter disappointment.  
  
" No. He wasn't thrown. He jumped. She did take him with her to hell." Tears ran down her face and she screamed into the wind. " I'll get you you bitch! I'll get you!" then quietly, so that no one could hear, "and I promise my love, I'll finish what you set out to do."  
  
*************  
  
"Tr...Trowa? Is that you? Where are we?" taxed by the bright light and effort it had taken him to get out the few words Heero fluttered his eyes closed and gave up the fight to sit upright.  
  
" We're in the hospital Heero. The tree in the cemetery hit you 4 weeks ago. You've been in a coma."  
  
At the word 'coma' Heero remembered something.  
  
"Duo! What happened to duo? He pulled out of his coma right? Why isn't he here?" the pleading look in Heero's eyes made a tear come to Trowa's.  
  
"No. Some one pulled the plug on him, just after the storm. The graph's show that he was awake for a minute before and the nurses heard screaming. They ran to his side, but it was too late. I'm so sorry. I'm not gonna tell you I know how you feel, 'cos I don't. But I can say I was damn well close. We had him buried next to Quatre and Wufei."  
  
" Wufei? Why, what happened to Wufei?"  
  
"He jumped off the cliff. We don't know why."  
  
" What happened to Aliciana? She was there too." When he said this a dark memory clouded Heero's face, and he looked away in disgust."  
  
" Heero, that another thing. Before now, you've returned to consciousness twice. And both times, although they only lasted a minute or so, you told me to fetch Aliciana. You gave me her nurses number." Trowa stopped then, and looked away. It seemed that what he had to say next was very hard. He made a couple of sounds that sounded like starts, but each time he stopped.  
  
"What is it? Did she die too?" Heero was getting tired and impatient.  
  
"Heero, I looked her up. There was no nurse here named Aliciana. No nurse with that number."  
  
"But..."  
  
" No, wait." Trowa reached over and held the only hand that wasn't occupied with IV needles. " There was a nurse here, two years ago. Her name was Aliciana Chang. Wufei's younger twin sister. Heero, she killed herself two years ago."  
  
*************  
  
  
  
Ok ok, the ending was rushed and the plot could've used some elaboration, but gimme a break. I have do to this stuff in my spare time. And that's something I don't have much of. Reviews and flames perfectly welcome. I will also post elaboration's if they are needed.  
  
Thank you  
  
Lilethia. 


End file.
